


From a Diary

by CSM_Scriptator



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM_Scriptator/pseuds/CSM_Scriptator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An entry in the (later volume) of the 500-Year Diary</p>
            </blockquote>





	From a Diary

Lucy died today.

 

I've been to the ends of time, the depths of space. I've seen things most people don't know exist. I've forgotten how long I've lived -- but I still can't cheat death, not when it reaches Out and Touches someone.

And Lucy didn't deserve to die: she was beautiful, kind, gentle -- everything anyone could have wanted. But somewhere, deep inside her, somewhere no-one (not even me) could have seen, something was Wrong. And suddenly it exploded and ate her life from the inside out.

 

One thing I was able to do for her : Simon was away, on a project on the other side of the planet, but with my Ship, I was able to bring him back, so that they could be together at the end.

But it didn't do anything to make it any the fairer. There isn't any reason for what ate Lucy up -- it happens, but I know of nothing that goes any way towards making it anything easier.

And what makes it hard, for me, is that I could go Back and see her again. Only see -- I couldn't meet her or talk to her : after all, I know that I didn't. But I could see her. But I shan't -- that would be using what I have for my benefit, not hers.

 

Lucy Died Today.

  


**Author's Note:**

> It sounds, to me, like either McCoy or Smith's Doctors, but I don't know == it might even be the War Doctor.  
> Thought since it was written in 1992, who knows ?
> 
> A remembrance that he has seen many many more Companions than we have; has loved, has lost.


End file.
